The Unforgiven II
by Saint-Olga
Summary: Song-fic + PWP. Ñèêâåë ê The Unforgiven II. Harry's POV


Îò àâòîðà: Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî âñåì, êòî îòêëèêíóëñÿ íà ïåðâûé The Unforgiven çäåñü, íà ôô.íåòå (Àðàíòà, Naid, Saltatriksa, Lucia von Berengott – ñïàñèáî! Îñîáåííî ïðèÿòíî áûëî ïîëó÷èòü ïîõâàëó îò êîðîëåâû ñëýøà Î:) è íà êðàñíîì ôîðóìå. Åùå áîëåå îãðîìíàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü âòîðîé êîðîëåâå ñëýøà, Àëàíèñ, áåç êîòîðîé ýòîãî ôèêà íå áûëî áû âîîáùå (èìåííî îíà íàïîìíèëà ìíå, ÷òî ó Ìåòàëëèêè åñòü âòîðàÿ The Unforgiven) è Die Marchen, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîçâîëèëà ìíå óáèòü ôèê ñðàçó æå ïîñëå íàïèñàíèÿ. 

Saint-Olga

The Unforgiven II  
  


Ñêâîçü áåëîå ïëàìÿ ýêñòàçà ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî – è âñå æå ñëèøêîì áûñòðî – ïðîñòóïàåò ìèð. Òóñêëûå áëåñòêè çâåçä íà èññèíÿ-÷åðíîì êóïîëå íåáà è àëàÿ ÷åðòà óìèðàþùåãî çàêàòà ó ãîðèçîíòà; òâîå ëèöî. Çâóêè íàøèõ èìåí, ñïëåòåííûå, êàê íàøè òåëà, òàþò âî âëàæíîì è òåìíîì âîçäóõå. Ïî íàì ïðîáåãàåò ïîñëåäíÿÿ äðîæü íàñëàæäåíèÿ – è, ðàññëàáèâøèñü, òû îïóñêàåøü ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î, íà ëáó êàïåëüêè ïîòà, äûõàíèå õðèïëîå, êàê è ó ìåíÿ. Ïðîçðà÷íûé âåòåð óêðûâàåò íàñ ñîáîé, ÷òî-òî øåï÷åò, íî ÿ íå ñëûøó – âñå çàãëóøàåò áüþùàÿñÿ â ãîëîâå ìåëîäèÿ, èç êîòîðîé âíîâü è âíîâü ðîæäàþòñÿ ñëîâà:

  
_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you_

Ýòà ïåñíÿ ñî÷èëàñü èç íàóøíèêîâ-ðàêóøåê, ñòåëèëàñü ïî ïîëó, âäîëü ïðè÷óäëèâûõ ñêëàäîê íåáðåæíî ñáðîøåííîé îäåæäû âîçëå êðîâàòè â ÷óëàíå  
ïîä ëåñòíèöåé â òó ñàìóþ íî÷ü… Òîãäà òû òàê æå äðåìàë ó ìåíÿ íà ãðóäè, è øåëêîâàÿ ïðÿäü ùåêîòàëà ñëåä îò óêóñà ó êëþ÷èöû, à ÿ, ñëåäóÿ çà òîáîé â ñîí, åùå âñëóøèâàëñÿ â òèøèíó è ïðèçðàê ìóçûêè ãäå-òî âíèçó… è â õðàï íà òðè ãîëîñà – íàâåðõó. Çâóêè íàøèõ íî÷åé. Äà, âîò òàê íåðîìàíòè÷íî – íî ó íàñ íå áûëî ïðàâà íà ðîìàíòèêó, ó íàñ áûëè òîëüêî êðàäåíûå ìãíîâåíèÿ è âîéíà íà ïîðîãå…

Â òó íî÷ü ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü. Âîéíà ïåðåñòóïèëà ïîðîã. Íà ÷åðíûé áàðõàò òèøèíû âûïëåñíóëè àëûé çàõëåáûâàþùèéñÿ êðèê è õîëîäíóþ çåëåíü _Àâàäû Êåäàâðû,_ è òû çàêóòàë íàñ îáîèõ â ïîñëåäíèé óöåëåâøèé ëîñêóò íî÷è – òâîþ ìàíòèþ, è óíåñ ìåíÿ ïðî÷ü èç ãîðÿùåãî äîìà, îò òðåõ òðóïîâ íà âòîðîì ýòàæå è êîëüöà ãëóìëèâûõ ìàñîê è ïëàùåé, êîòîðûå ïëàìÿ ðàñêðàñèëî â îðàíæåâûé è áàãðÿíûé. 

  
_Lay __beside __me, __under __wicked __sky  
__The __black __of __day, __dark __of __night, __we __share __this __paralyze_

Òû ïðèïîäíèìàåøü ãîëîâó è ñìîòðèøü ìíå â ëèöî, òîíêèå ïàëüöû îòáðàñûâàþò ÷åëêó ñî øðàìà, íà ìãíîâåíèå êàñàþòñÿ ùåêè. Òû ìîë÷èøü, è ÿ ìîë÷ó, è ìîë÷èò íåáî è çåìëÿ, è òîëüêî ãîëîñ âûâîäèò ìåëîäèþ, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå óìîëêàåò ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, ñ òîé ñàìîé íî÷è. Îíà âïå÷àòàíà â ìîé ðàçóì, êàê ÷åðíàÿ ãðàâèðîâêà ïî êîæå – â òâîþ ðóêó. Ìåòêà… îíà ñåé÷àñ äîëæíà ãîðåòü, êàê è ìîé øðàì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîëíî÷ü óæå ñêîðî.

_  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black hearts scarring darkness still, but there's no sun shining through___

Ñåãîäíÿ äèðåêòîð âïåðâûå çà âñå ãîäû, ÷òî ÿ áûë â Õîãâàðòñå, îïîçäàë íà óæèí, è ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò. Îí âîøåë, êîãäà ïîäàëè äåñåðò, íåîáû÷íî ñåðüåçíûé, è âñå âçãëÿäû îáðàòèëèñü íå íåãî, íî ÿ ñìîòðåë íà òåáÿ, øåäøåãî ñëåäîì, è íàøè ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü. «Êîãäà?» - ñïðîñèë îäíèìè ãóáàìè ÿ, õîòÿ óæå çíàë îòâåò, è òû çíàë, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, è íå ñòàë îòâå÷àòü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî òû ïðîñòî ïîøåë êî ìíå, è ÿ âñòàë è äâèíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó, è âñå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íàì, îíè ñëåäèëè çà íàìè, îòêðûâ ðòû îò èçóìëåíèÿ, è â öåíòðå Áîëüøîãî çàëà òû âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, áóäòî óãàäàâ ìîå æåëàíèå, è ìû âûøëè. 

Òû öåëóåøü ìåíÿ, à ìíå îò÷åãî-òî õî÷åòñÿ ïëàêàòü.

_  
__No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining  
  
___

Çäåñü, íà âåðøèíå áàøíè, âñåãäà ïðîõëàäà è âåòåð, îí âïëåòàåòñÿ â òâîè âîëîñû, ùåäðî, ãîðñòÿìè, áðîñàåò èõ ìíå â ëèöî. Îí êðóæèëñÿ îêîëî íàñ, ïîêà ÿ ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà çàêàò, íà ïóðïóð è çîëîòî, öâåòà ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, à òû ðàñöåïèë íàøè ñïëåòåííûå ïàëüöû è ïîëîæèë ëàäîíè ìíå íà ïëå÷è, è íà íåñêîëüêî ÷óäåñíûõ ìãíîâåíèé ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîëíî÷ü íèêîãäà íå íàñòàíåò, à åñëè è íàñòàíåò, òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò, ïðîñòî âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèòñÿ è îñòàâèò íàñ â ïîêîå, îñòàâèò âäâîåì, íàâñåãäà… 

Íî âðåìÿ íàñìåøëèâî õìûêíóëî è øàãíóëî âïåðåä, à ÿ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê òåáå è âïèëñÿ â òâîè ãóáû, òîíêèå è ÿçâèòåëüíûå, ãîðÿ÷èå è óìåëûå… ÿ òîíóë â ïîöåëóå, íî íåâåäîìàÿ è íåçâàíàÿ ñèëà âûòàëêèâàëà ìåíÿ íà ïîâåðõíîñòü, è ÿ âñå îò÷àÿííåå ïðèæèìàëñÿ ê òåáå, íàñ ðàçäåëÿëà îäåæäà, è ÿ ñðûâàë åå… 

_  
_Ãóáû ïðèæàëèñü ê íåæíîé êîæå çà óõîì, ðàññûïàëè áèñåð ïîöåëóåâ âäîëü øåè, ê ÿìî÷êå ìåæäó êëþ÷èöàìè, à ðóêè áåæàëè âïåðåäè ãóá, ñêîëüçÿ ïî ãëàäêîé ãðóäè, ïî ðîâíûì ïëèòêàì ìóñêóëîâ, âíèç, âíèç… Ìû áîëüøå íå ìîãëè ñòîÿòü, ìû îïóñòèëèñü íà êîëåíè, íà õîëîäíûå ìøèñòûå êàìíè, ÿ öåëîâàë òâîå òåëî, çàïîìèíàÿ åãî, è òâîè ïàëüöû ïóòàëèñü â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ, òû çàïðîêèíóë ëèöî ê òåìíî-êðàñíîìó íåáó è øåïòàë ÷òî-òî íåñâÿçíîå è ïðåêðàñíîå, è øåïîò ñòðóèëñÿ ïî íàì ñëåïûì äîæäåì.

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?_

Ñåãîäíÿ âñå áûëî, êàê ïðåæäå – è ïî-äðóãîìó. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íè ðàçó íå ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî òî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì – çàïðåòíî, ÷òî ìû íå äîëæíû… íåò, ñåãîäíÿ âñå áûëî ïðàâèëüíî, òàê, êàê äîëæíî áûòü. Êàê äîëæíî áûòü âñåãäà.

È, ïðåðâàâøèñü íà ñåêóíäó, ÿ âûïðÿìèëñÿ è çàãëÿíóë òåáå â ãëàçà, è ñêàçàë òî, ÷òî ðàíüøå ãîâîðèòü áûëî íåëüçÿ:

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Îäíî ìãíîâåíèå òû ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì ïðèíèê ê ìîèì ãóáàì, áóäòî æåëàÿ âûïèòü ñ íèõ âêóñ ýòèõ ñëîâ. Âå÷íîñòü ñïóñòÿ, çàäûõàÿñü, òû îòîðâàëñÿ îò ìåíÿ, è óçêèå ëàäîíè  ëåãëè ìíå íà ùåêè, è òû ïðîøåïòàë:

- Ãàððè… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Êàê ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ…

È ïðèæàë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, îòãîðîäèë îò ìèðà êîëüöîì ðóê… æàëü, ÷òî íå íàâñåãäà.  

Ñåé÷àñ òû ìîë÷èøü, íî âîêðóã íàñ òàíöóåò âåòåð, íàïåâàÿ òâîèì ãîëîñîì òå ñëîâà.

_  
Yeah__, __what__I__'__ve__felt__, __what__I__'__ve__known__  
__Sick__and__tired__, __I__stand__alone__  
__Could__you__be__there__, '__cause__I__'__m__the__one__who__waits__for__you__  
__Or__are__you__unforgiven__too__?_

Òâîè ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîåìó òåëó, ëåíèâî ëàñêàÿ è óñïîêàèâàÿ, à òîãäà îíè ìåòàëèñü, ãîðÿ÷èå è æàäíûå, äàðÿ íàñëàæäåíèå è ïîëó÷àÿ âçàìåí, ïîêà ìîè ãóáû ïðîêëàäûâàëè òðîïèíêó îò ïîòåìíåâøèõ ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûõ ñîñêîâ, ñ êîòîðûìè èãðàë ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåð, ê ÷åðíîìó òðåóãîëüíèêó âîëîñ. ß ïîöåëîâàë îñòðóþ êîñòî÷êó, íàòÿíóâøóþ êîæó òàì, ãäå íà÷èíàåòñÿ áåäðî, ìîè ïàëüöû ëåãêî êàñàëèñü íàïðÿæåííîãî ÷ëåíà, è òû íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòüñÿ, âûäîõíóë ìîå èìÿ, à áåñöåëüíî áëóæäàâøèå ïî ìîåìó òåëó ðóêè ñæàëèñü, íîãòè îñòàâèëè ñëåäû – ðîçîâûå ïîëóìåñÿöû. 

Ýòè ðóêè, æàðêèå ëàäîíè, ñòèðàþò ñ ìîåãî òåëà íåâèäèìûå ñëåäû, êîòîðûå íå ñìûòü íè÷åì, êðîìå òâîèõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. Êðîâü, áîëü, ãîðå è ñìåðòü. ß íå ãîâîðèë òåáå ýòîãî – íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ. ß çàëèò êðîâüþ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, ÿ êðè÷ó îò áîëè ïî íî÷àì, ÿ âèæó ãîðå âîêðóã ñåáÿ, è ñìåðòü èäåò ñî ìíîé ðÿäîì, äåðæà ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. ß âèæó è îùóùàþ ýòî òàê ÿñíî… íî òåáå ÿ îá ýòîì íå ñêàæó.  

_  
__Come lay beside me, this won't hurt, I swear  
She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again  
She lay beside me, but she'll be there when I'm gone_

Îíà – ýòî ñìåðòü. Ó íåå æåíñêîå ëèöî, íå÷åëîâå÷åñêè ïðåêðàñíîå… ó íåå çåëåíûå ãëàçà, öâåòà _Àâàäû Êåäàâðû_. Îíà äåðæèò ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, è òå, êòî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, óìèðàþò. Ïàïà, ìàìà, Ñåäðèê, Äóðñëè… Îíà îêóíàåò ðóêó â èõ êðîâü è ìàæåò ìíå ãóáû, è ïðîñèò: «Íó æå! Ïîïðîáóé, ýòî âêóñíî!» Îíà îñûïàåò ìåíÿ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã ïåïëîì áîëè è ãîðÿ, è òå, êòî ïîäõîäèò ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, ðèñêóþò èñïà÷êàòüñÿ… Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ, Ïåòòèãðþ, ×îó, Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà… 

Íî òû êàñàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ, è ãðÿçü è êðîâü èñ÷åçàþò, ñìûòûå òåïëûì ñâåòîì òâîèõ ãëàç. Òû óëûáàåøüñÿ, ëèøü êðàåøêàìè óçêèõ ãóá, íî ýòî ëó÷øàÿ óëûáêà íà ñâåòå, è ñìåðòü îòïóñêàåò ìîþ ðóêó è óõîäèò, áåññèëüíî ñêðèïÿ çóáàìè. Æàëü, ÷òî òàê íå ìîæåò áûòü âñåãäà…

_  
__Black heart scarring darker steel, yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there___

Äà, îíà áóäåò çäåñü, êîãäà ÿ óéäó, à ÿ óéäó î÷åíü ñêîðî… òàê ñêîðî, Ñåâåðóñ, òàê ñêîðî… Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óæå ïî÷òè óøåë îäíàæäû, ïðîñòî ìàìà çàäåðæàëà ìåíÿ íà ïîðîãå, â èçóìðóäíîì ñèÿíèè, âåëåëà íå âûõîäèòü çà äâåðü áåç åå ðàçðåøåíèÿ, à ñàìà óøëà… À ìîæåò, âñå áûëî íå òàê, íå çíàþ. Íàâåðíîå, íå òàê – èíà÷å îòêóäà âçÿëàñü íåðàçðûâíàÿ íèòü, ñïëåòåííàÿ èç Íåïðîùàåìîãî çàêëÿòèÿ è íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ, êîòîðàÿ ñâÿçûâàåò ìåíÿ è Òîãî-Êîãî-ß-Âñåãäà-Íàçûâàþ-Ïî-Èìåíè? Íî îíà åñòü, ýòà íèòü, è åå íå ðàçîðâàòü, è ÿ âûòîëêíó Âîëäåìîðòà çà äâåðü è óéäó ñëåäîì. Íå îáèæàéñÿ, ëàäíî? – åñëè áû ÿ ìîã, ÿ áû îñòàëñÿ…

  
What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?

Òû îáíèìàåøü ìåíÿ, òû øåï÷åøü ìîå èìÿ… òàê æå òû øåïòàë åãî ïîë÷àñà íàçàä, ñæèìàÿ ðóêè â êóëàêè, ÷òîáû íå âöåïèòüñÿ ìíå â âîëîñû, êîãäà ÿ âçÿë òåáÿ â ðîò, òàê ãëóáîêî, êàê òîëüêî âîçìîæíî, òâîè áåäðà äâèãàëèñü âïåðåä-íàçàä, ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, è ÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ íà ÿçûêå òâîé âêóñ, óæå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê áóäåò èçëèâàòüñÿ òâîå ñåìÿ… íî òû çàïóñòèë ïàëüöû ìíå â âîëîñû è îñòîðîæíî ïîòÿíóë, íàçàä è ââåðõ. ß ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü, è îòñòðàíèëñÿ. Òû ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ, ãëóáîêî è ñòðàñòíî, è áåðåæíî îïóñòèë íà íàøè ìàíòèè, áðîøåííûå íà êàìåííûå ïëèòû. Íà ìãíîâåíèå âûïðÿìèëñÿ – è ÿ çàëþáîâàëñÿ òîáîé, ñòðîéíûì è ñèëüíûì; âåòåð òðåïàë òâîè âîëîñû, çàêàò, âëþáëåííûé â òåáÿ, êàê è ÿ, ëàäîíÿìè àëûõ áëèêîâ ëàñêàë òâîå òåëî. 

Òû ÷óòü ïîìåäëèë, êàê âñåãäà – òû áîèøüñÿ ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå áîëü, íî ðàçâå òû ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü ìíå áîëüíî? – íåò, íèêîãäà… Òû âîøåë â ìåíÿ, ìåäëåííî, ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî, ÿ ðâàíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó, ãëóáæå, åùå, âîò òàê… è ÿ íàêîíåö ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ öåëûì. Òû çàïîëíÿåøü ñîáîé ïóñòîòó â ìîåì òåëå, êàê è â ìîåé äóøå.  
  


Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Âåòåð è çàêàò, ðàñïàëåííûå íàøåé ñòðàñòüþ, ñïëåëèñü â îáúÿòèÿõ, ïîâòîðÿÿ íàøè äâèæåíèÿ: ñèëüíûé, âñå óñêîðÿþùèéñÿ ðèòì, òû âûñêàëüçûâàåøü ïî÷òè äî êîíöà – è ñíîâà âõîäèøü, îäíèì òîë÷êîì, è åùå ðàç, è åùå… Ñåâåðóñ… äà… òàê… Ïðîøëè òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà ìû äîëæíû áûëè ìîë÷àòü – è ÿ âûêðèêèâàþ òâîå èìÿ, à òû – ìîå, è âåòåð è çàêàò îòâå÷àþò íàì ýõîì, íî ìû íå ñëûøèì åãî çà íàõëûíóâøèì áåëûì øóìîì íàñëàæäåíèÿ…  
  


Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
Yes, now I see it  
  


Ìû ëåæèì íà âåðøèíå áàøíè, ïîä ÷åðíûì íåáîì â ñåðåáðÿíîé ïóäðå çâåçä, òàêèì ÷èñòûì… Çàêàò óæå óìåð, óìåð öàðñêîé ñìåðòüþ – íà ïèêå îðãàçìà, à îñòàâøèéñÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå âåòåð âñõëèïûâàåò ðÿäîì ñ íàìè. 

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?

Ñêîðî ïîëíî÷ü, è âîéíà, íà âðåìÿ îòñòóïèâøàÿ çà ïîðîã, âåðíåòñÿ, è âñå ðåøèòñÿ. ß ñäåëàþ âñå, êàê íàäî, ÿ áóäó î÷åíü ñòàðàòüñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìåíÿ ãîòîâèëè ê ýòîìó äíþ – ê ýòîé íî÷è – ñ ìëàäåí÷åñòâà… Íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ê ÷åìó ìåíÿ òàì ãîòîâèëè, ìíå ïëåâàòü íà ìîå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå… Ïðîñòî ó òåáÿ íà ðóêå ÷åðíûé ÷åðåï ñî çìååé âìåñòî ÿçûêà, óðîäëèâûé ðèñóíîê íà ÷èñòîé êîæå, è ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû åãî òàì íå áûëî.

Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known  
So sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits  
The one who waits for you  
  


ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû áûë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, êîãäà âñå ðåøèòñÿ… Íî ýòî îïàñíî, è ÿ áóäó îäèí. À ïîòîì óéäó. Íî óéäó ÿ êàê ðàç íå îäèí – íèòü íå ïîðâåòñÿ, è ìû âäâîåì øàãíåì çà äâåðü, ÿ è Âîëäåìîðò. Ìîæåò, ýòî è ïðàâèëüíî – çà÷åì ìèðó ñïàñèòåëü, êîãäà áîëüøå íå îò êîãî ñïàñàòü? Çíàåøü, ÿ äóìàë îá ýòîì… åùå äî òîãî, êàê òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå â ïåðâûé ðàç. Òîãäà ÿ âñå ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî áóäó äåëàòü, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò óìðåò… íå ñìîã. 

Oh, what I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door  
Should I open it for you?  
So I dub thee unforgiven

Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñìîã áû ýòî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Òàê õîðîøî… æàëü, ÷òî íå ñáóäåòñÿ. Ìû ëåæèì, îáíÿâøèñü, è íàøè ñåðäöà áüþòñÿ â îäíîì ðèòìå, â òàêò çâó÷àùåé äëÿ ìåíÿ îäíîãî ìåëîäèè… èëè òû òîæå åå ñëûøèøü? 

ß ìíîãîå õî÷ó òåáå ñêàçàòü, íî äëÿ ýòîãî íåò ñëîâ, è äàæå âçãëÿäîì íå âûðàçèòü. Ýòî ìîæíî ïðîøåïòàòü, íå îõðèïíóâ, è óñëûøàòü, íå îãëîõíóâ, òîëüêî â òèøèíå ìåæäó äâóìÿ óäàðàìè ñåðäöà. Åñëè ñåðäöà áüþòñÿ âìåñòå.

Oh, what I've felt  
Oh, what I've known  
  


È åùå ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ ïîïðîñèòü… ïîïðîñèòü òîëüêî îá îäíîì. Êîãäà… âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ – ïîñòàðàéñÿ ìåíÿ çàáûòü. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ çàáûòü òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë ìíå ñåãîäíÿ. Ïóñòü äðóãèå ñêîðáÿò î Ìàëü÷èêå-Êîòîðûé-Íå-Âûæèë-Íà-Ýòîò-Ðàç – à òû ïðîñòî æèâè. Ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Âåäü ÿ ñïàñàþ ìèð íå ðàäè ìèðà. Íå ðàäè ìàãîâ è ìàããëîâ. Äàæå íå ðàäè ñåáÿ (õà!).

Ðàäè òåáÿ.  
  


I take this key  
And I bury it in you  
Because you're unforgiven too  
  


È ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü âûæèòü. Ðàäè òåáÿ.

Never free  
Never me  
'cause you're unforgiven too

Ïîëíî÷ü.

Oh


End file.
